


The Maidens' Nipples

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Series: Tomo's Soma [3]
Category: Seikon no Qwaser | The Qwaser of Stigmata
Genre: Belly Expansion, F/F, Gen, Huge Breasts, Inverted Nipples, Lactation, Lily Mask, Milk Enema, Moresomes, Nuns, Strap-Ons, Toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo passes out after forgetting to milk her breasts, when Oikawa issues her a challenge. If Tomo wants to be certain her soma is as good as everyone says it is, she needs to compare it to everyone else. The bustiest girls of St. Mihailov will suck and be sucked as Tomo engages in hard lactation action!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nursing in the Infirmary

Tomo awoke in the school nurse’s office. It was early in the morning, classes hadn’t even begun yet. She was lying down on the bed, resting calmly on a pillow. The curtains were pulled around her. The air conditioner continued to blow, making Tomo’s nipples stand on end. Tomo looked in front of her, and saw her breasts uncovered. The part of her school uniform that tightly held her massive chest in had been unbuttoned and her bra pushed upward. Tomo shook her body around on the bed, and her soft, white breasts jiggled, shaking like two jumbo sized cups of pudding.

Her nipples felt sore, hot and throbbing at the top of her breasts. They were the most sensitive part of her body. Normally, her nipples were inverted, but her nubs were poking out this time from the cold and her mild arousal. Tomo grabbed her chest. Her hands couldn’t hold all of her breasts at once. She wasn’t sure what cup size she was now; her bras were constantly getting tighter, and it was becoming tough to find cute ones in her size. On some days, she never bothered putting one on at all.

“What am I doing here?” asked Tomo, slowly waking up from her rest. The nurse’s office was empty save for her and a large-breasted figure behind the curtain. The only thing Tomo could see in front of her eyes was her breasts. The tips of her nipples were leaking, small drops of warm, white soma falling from her pink points.

“You’re awake,” said Nurse Oikawa, “Mafuyu was worried about you. There’s been a lot of things going on lately, and you must have forgotten to milk yourself. You passed out and were brought here.”

“I wanted to let my soma build up,” said Tomo, “That way everyone can drink it when it’s thick and sweet. Is that bad?”

“The idea’s good, but it hurts your breasts if you leave it in there for too long,” said the nurse, “Everyone keeps talking about you on campus. Say, Tomo, when you’ve heard your soma is the best, what are you comparing it to?”

Oikawa threw back the curtains. She had also thrown away her white jacket, leaving her in only her purple shirt beneath. Tomo cast a glance aside at the school nurse, and noticed that her puffy nipples were erect underneath her clothes. She, too, must not have been wearing a bra today, wanting to feel the fabric brush up against her nipples and make her horny.

Oikawa climbed on top of Tomo and unzipped her shirt, exposing her own breasts before her students’ eyes. She neared Tomo’s face and gently brushed her own erect nipples against Tomo’s, letting her nubs rub against Tomo’s areola. Tomo moaned a bit from the feeling, blushing bright red. She looked up at Oikawa.

“I... don’t know,” Tomo said. “Everyone’s just told me. I’ve tried my own soma, and I drank a bit of Mafuyu’s...”

“You need to... experiment more,” said Oikawa, licking her lips, “Go out there and gulp down all the soma you can, and invite everyone to suckle yours. It’ll help keep your breasts from getting sore, too.”

“Who am I going to begin with?” asked Tomo.

“I’m always ready for someone to suck my boobs,” said Oikawa. “and I’ve always wanted to try yours.”

She backed up and wrapped her hands around Tomo’s breasts, pushing the fleshy mounds together. Air escaped between Tomo’s cleavage, making a pleasant squeaking noise. The more Oikawa moved her hands up, the more Tomo felt her milk draw closer to her nipple. It didn’t take much stimulation before her perky nipples exploded with a fountain of sugary white breast milk. Oikawa licked the streams falling around Tomo’s hills, working her way up to the nipple, and wrapping her mouth around the hard nub.

Oikawa sucked on Tomo’s nippple, gently drawing the streams of milk to the back of her throat. It started off watery, becoming creamier and whiter as more of it flowed from Tomo’s teat. She wrapped her fingers around Tomo’s free nipple and continued squeezing it, watching little squirts of milk fly out of it like a fountain, staining her face and Tomo’s breast with its sticky texture. She loudly swallowed Tomo’s milk. The warm liquid slowly eased itself down her throat, settling in her stomach with a pleasant, warm splash. Oikawa released her mouth from Tomo’s nipples and licked her lips, drawing out any remaining drops of rich soma. The nurse’s face was blushing, as if she had just orgasmed.

“Tomo, your soma is delicious,” said Oikawa, “the purity of flavor, the way it feels on my tongue, just a hint of sugar with a pleasant aftertaste. Have you tasted your own soma before?”

“All the time,” said Tomo, “Mafuyu doesn’t want me to drink my own, but it’s a secret pleasure of mine. It’s good when I’m thirsty.”

“Now,” Oikawa placed her hand underneath her breast, “I want you to drink mine. It’s been awhile since someone’s sucked me off.”

Oikawa lowered her breast into Tomo’s mouth. Tomo opened and closed her lips, already making a sucking motion. The feel of Tomo’s breath against her nipple as Oikawa lowered herself was making her honry, lengthening her nipple enough so that Tomo could dart out her tongue and grab it, pulling the dark areola into her mouth. Tomo played with the nipple, sliding her tongue around the bumps of the older woman’s areola. She sucked lightly, waiting for the soma to pour out of Oikawa’s heaving chest.

It came slowly at first, with a single drop pooling on the tip of the nipple inside Tomo’s mouth. She swallowed it quickly, barely noticing the taste. Then came two more drops, falling onto her tongue. Oikawa panted. She massaged her own breast, pinching at her nipple. “Tomo, my breasts are feeling hot. My nipples are tingling,” said Oikawa. “I can’t wait to lactate in your cute little mouth.”

“I can taste it!” Tomo said.

Multiple small streams of milk shot from the tips of Oikawa’s breasts. The stream inside Tomo’s mouth filled her up immediately. She swallowed as soon as she could, and continued sucking on the nipple, drawing it further towards her pallet. Oikawa’s other breast lactated onto her clothes and Tomo’s face, staining the hospital bed with a sweet mixture of her and Tomo’s milky soma. Tomo closed her eyes and focused on nothing but sucking Oikawa’s breasts, all while hers continued to lactate onto Oikawa’s thigh. Her right nipple was still covered in saliva, mixing with the milk to form a slippery liquid that made her breasts appear glossy under the artificial light.

“Your milk is nice, too,” said Tomo, “It’s got a potent flavor at first, but after that it becomes a little watery. I can still feel it on my tongue.”

Her voice was muffled by Urara’s mass of titflesh on her face and in her mouth, but Urara could still make out what Tomo was saying. She continued gulping from the breast until a burst of energy came back to her body. Tomo saw the clock. Classes were about to begin, but more importantly, she had to do the experiment Oikawa assigned her.

Tomo popped the breast out of her mouth and stood up from the hospital bed. She never bothered to button up her school uniform, leaving her free-hanging breasts to swing and bounce with every step of her feet. She waved goodbye to Oikawa.

“I’m going to try lots of soma!” said Tomo. “Yours made for a really good breakfast.”

“Is your chest feeling any lighter?” asked Oikawa.

“The pressure’s not as bad. Don’t worry, I think lots of people will want to drink from my breasts,” said Tomo.

“Just be careful who you let do that, we don’t want you getting kidnapped again,” said Oikawa. “Have a nice day.”

Tomo ran down the hallway until she vanished out of sight. Oikawa lifted her breast to her face and wrapped her lips around her own nipple. The mixture of Tomo’s saliva and her own milk flowed down her throat. She swallowed with a loud gulp, and gave out a contented sigh. “Maybe I should do this more often,” she thought.


	2. Pure White Sister

The church was empty, except for Teresa. She was sitting in the pew, waiting for someone to come in need of her assistance. The light filtering in through the stained glass windows touched her chest. The warmth of the sun on her breasts made the chilly room feel a little better. She heard the bustle of students outside, followed by someone opening the door and shutting it just as quickly. Tomo, exhausted from running across campus before anybody caught her, had made her way inside.

“Tomo, why are your breasts hanging out?” asked Teresa dryly. She cast her eyes at Tomo’s nipples, still dripping with freshly-squeezed soma. “Does this have to do with Mafuyu?”

Tomo pushed her chest up against Teresa’s, and began frantically rubbing her breasts against the nun’s. “Teresa, can I drink your soma?” she asked, “Just this once. We can do it right now, nobody else is here.”

“You’re not a Qwaser, so why would you need my soma? It’s not as powerful as yours,” said Teresa. Tomo leaned over to Teresa and whispered a quick summary of the goings on in her ear. Without hesitation, Teresa grabbed the edges of her dress and pulled them down, exposing her breasts before the cross.

Teresa pushed Tomo’s head down to her chest. Tomo saw, before her eyes, Teresa’s nipples go from flat to erect in under a second, the pink tips standing to attention, ready to receive Tomo’s lips. Tomo covered the left nipple with her lips, gently sucking on the tip. The fleshy taste of Teresa’s nub filled her tongue. There was no taste of sweat, but there was a faint smell of perfume. The nun’s hair fluttered as Tomo flicked her tongue against the point of her nipple, waiting for the soma to release.

Tomo’s drool flowed down Teresa’s breast, until she just as quickly slurped it back up. Teresa’s boob was becoming wet, covered in slaver and a few small drops of the sweet soma. Tomo sucked hard on the breast, and Teresa’s soma spritzed into her mouth. It hit the back of Tomo’s throat, dripping down towards her stomach. It had a soft, silky texture and a powerful aroma, along with a faintly sweet aftertaste. Tomo continued gulping down Teresa’s soma, rubbing her stomach as the wonderful liquid continued being milked from her hard nipple. Tomo slowly pulled her mouth away and extended her tongue once more, lapping up the last remaining drops of milk from the teat.

“I liked it,” Tomo said. “You’ve been a Maria for a long time, so your breasts were ready for me. Thank you.”

“I’ve never been praised in this way before. It’s embarrassing,” said Teresa. “I see your shy nipples are standing up. You must be feeling excited. I’m not sure if it’s allowed for me to drink from the breasts of the world’s most powerful Maria.”

“I’m not sure why everyone keeps saying that. My breasts belong to everyone,” said Tomo. She placed her hands underneath her chest, lifting the heavy weight of her tits up in a playful manner. Drops of milk shook off her nipples, splattering against Teresa’s dress and Tomo’s uniform. Teresa bent down on one knee, and opened her mouth wide. She leaned towards Tomo’s nipple and took the entirety of the areola inside her lips.

“When sucking from the breast, you have to coax the soma out first,” said Teresa, flicking Tomo’s already aroused nipple with her tongue, “and then suck a little bit, and...” at the next moment, Tomo’s rich soma squirted from her nipples with a quick, wet sound and filled up Teresa’s mouth to the point where her lips couldn’t contain it all. Dribbles of soma fell down her face, staining her cleavage.

Teresa quickly swallowed the soma, taking two gulps to get it all down. Her mouth was still on Tomo’s breast, and she secretly took another sip, making sure to slosh the contents of the nipple around on her tongue. Her face lit up bright red. She pulled away from Tomo for a moment, her body feeling hot all over. “Tomo,” she said, keeping her deadpan voice, “you are worthy of your praise. May the Lord make your milk continue flowing freely.”

“My other boob has some more if you want it,” said Tomo.

“I mustn’t!” said Teresa, “It should be used for a noble purpose. I don’t need to drink from your breasts, at least not here. Go and use that power of yours to end the war. Your kindness is more than enough.”

“Do you know where Mafuyu is?” Tomo asked. “I haven’t seen her today.”

“The last time I saw Mafuyu she was at the gym,” said Teresa. “I think the class should be almost done with the track, and heading into the showers. Are you going to button up your uniform at all? That’s indecent exposure.”

“It’s not a big deal. Don’t mind, don’t mind,” Tomo said, walking out of the church. She licked up the last drops of Teresa’s soma from around her lips. “Thanks for everything, Teresa!” The door closed behind her.

Teresa was left in the church, her breasts exposed and dripping with soma. She kneeled down to pray, and asked that Tomo be protected. “What else does the day have in store?” she asked.


	3. Confidential Affair with Mafuyu's Mammaries

Mafuyu was sweaty from a day of running around the track. The Sword of Maria was still latent in her body, and her breasts had been slowly growing larger, at a rate that couldn’t simply be ascribed to puberty. Her gym uniform was coated in a layer of sweat, transparent to the point that her underwear was visible beneath her uniform. She took off her shirt and bloomers as soon as she entered the locker room. Her personal smell effused out from the clothes, filling her nose with its aroma.

“Did you hear about what’s going on with Yamanobe?” the girls gossipped amongst each other.

“I heard she assaulted someone in the church this morning,” said another.

“Yamanobe’s weird,” said a third.

Mafuyu put her palm to her forehead. She knew that leaving Tomo unsupervised led to trouble. For as much as Tomo was able to take care of herself lately, she was still more likely to get into trouble without Mafuyu around to tell her no. Mafuyu had some leftover borscht for breakfast this morning, being in a rush to study for the upcoming midterms, but the thick soup’s effect on her stomach was starting to show just now. She had to get to the bathroom, and fast.

There was still time before class resumed, and Mafuyu wanted to be fresh when she put on her uniform again. She stripped off her underwear, letting her breasts bounce freely in the locker room. Her pussy, with a thin layer of red pubic hair growing above her clit, was exposed to the locker room. Mafuyu felt a shiver run down her body. Nobody was paying any attention to her naked body - they never did. She would shove a sword in their face if they even dared to.

The toilet wasn’t far away. Mafuyu found an empty stall and plopped herself down on the Western-style seat. The feel of the cold toilet seat against her warm butt soothed her. She slowly got used to it, letting her body relieve itself after working up an adrenaline rush during class. A stream of golden urine flowed out from her urethra, spraying itself into the water with a charming tinkling noise. The walls drowned out all the sound from the outside world. She could stay here for a long time.

Out in the locker room, Tomo barged in through the door. Her school uniform was unbuttoned, milk spraying from her nipples. Some of it landed on the nearby girls. They gave Tomo a disapproving glance. She panted, out of breath, breasts heaving, and leaned against one of the lockers.

“Does anyone know where Mafuyu is?” she asked.

“I think Oribe went to the toilet,” said one of the girls. “Did you run around campus like that?”

“...yeah,” said Tomo.

She ignored the other girls. Her breasts continued to bounce as she made her way to the bathroom stalls, knocking against the doors until she heard a voice that sounded like Mafuyu’s.

Inside her stall, Mafuyu was groping her breasts curiously. They felt completely natural in her hands, even if they had been induced to grow this big by magic. Tomo was able to get soma out of hers simply by sucking on them, and hers were big enough for that to happen. She stroked her breasts, massaging them, running the flesh through her fingers until she reached her nipples, pinching them between her fingers. She slid her hands back across her breast, squeezing the flesh once more. Her chest was starting to feel hot. That’s when she heard a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” said Mafuyu nervously, putting her hands across her chest in a futile attempt to hide her swollen nipples.

“Tomo!” she replied from behind the door. “Can I come in?”

“Co-come in? It’s a bathroom stall! Give me some privacy,” said Mafuyu.

“It’s about soma,” Tomo whispered.

Mafuyu creaked open the door. “Okay, come in,” she said. Tomo squeezed herself into the stall. It was wide enough that she could fit her breasts inside, but with Mafuyu sitting on the toilet, there wasn’t much room for either of them.

“Mafuyu, I want to drink your soma,” Tomo said, “Oikawa told me to compare.”

“Tomo, we drank each other’s soma not that long ago,” said Mafuyu, “I finally stopped lactating.”

“I thought you’d be the easiest one to suck it from,” said Tomo. “I want you to suck mine, too. I let a lot build up, and this is my way of getting it out.”

“I told you, you need to milk yourself regularly,” said Mafuyu. She blushed, and placed her hands on Tomo’s right breast. “but I’ll help you again. I promised I’d protect you. Looks like your nipples aren’t shy. You must be ready to squirt.”

Tomo nodded happily. Mafuyu took her nipple into her mouth, and began gently sucking. The familiar taste of Tomo’s nipple, Tomo’s warm and creamy soma, she was pleased to have them in her mouth again. Tomo’s breast squirted a stream of the liquid into the back of Mafuyu’s throat, while her other breast sprayed Mafuyu in the face with a white-hot jet of her milk. Mafuyu swallowed, and felt the warm cup running down to her stomach.

“I don’t see what’s wrong with your soma,” said Mafuyu, “It’s as tasty as ever. You know we’ve been sucking each other’s boobs since childhood. There’s no one who knows how to please you more than I do.”

Tomo lowered her head into Mafuyu’s sweaty cleavage. The smell overwhelmed her. She felt hot, and horny. Tomo hadn’t been paying attention to her pussy, but being close to Mafuyu’s cleavage was getting her turned on. “I want to suck yours, too,” she said. “I kinda like this situation. You can’t move from the toilet, so Mafuyu’s breasts are mine!”

Mafuyu’s hard nipple was enveloped by Tomo’s lips. The entirety of her areola had vanished into the dark blue haired girl’s mouth. Tomo’s drool ran down the curves of her breasts. Tomo sucked hard. The hot feeling returned to Mafuyu’s breasts, and a small trickle of soma dribbled out of her nipple. Tomo ravenously swallowed it. She massaged Mafuyu’s breasts as she sucked on her tit, pushing more of the soma latently dwelling in Mafuyu’s bosom to the surface. The taste was almost as good as her own, and with a multi-flavored texture, at times sweet and mildly bitter.

Tomo sucked on Mafuyu’s breasts with a great passion, closing her eyes and letting her mouth and lips be filled with the flavor of her best friend’s milk. Mafuyu grabbed Tomo’s breast and took it into her mouth. Her hands trembled, struggling to grab hold of the slick tit while Tomo continued sucking on her own. Mafuyu clamped down on Tomo’s nipple, and began drawing out the buttery soma once more.

They mutually sucked each others’ breasts until a fountain of milk shot out of their freely swinging tits, spraying the walls, the floor and each other with a thin layer of white milk. They let go of each others’ breasts as they reached a miniature climax, right there in the bathroom stall. Mafuyu released a silent, hissing burst of gas out of her anus and into the waters of the toilet, which smelled faintly of Tomo’s milk. She patted her stomach, now full from Tomo’s deliciousness, and wiped her lips with her arm.

“I... think I’m satisfied,” said Mafuyu.

“Thanks!” Tomo said, hugging her. Tomo’s breasts pressed up against Mafuyu’s, causing their milk to mingle on their bodies, creating sticky, transparent lines on their white skin. “I’ll see you back in our room tonight!”

Tomo opened the stall door and turned around. She took a final whiff of Mafuyu’s scent, and casually strolled out of the locker room. Her breasts continued flopping freely, though this time, there was nobody there to see her.

“Tonight?” Mafuyu thought. She called out to the empty locker room. “Tomo! At least get dressed first!”


	4. Lily of the First Maria

Mutsumi Sendou had been attending St. Mihailov for a short while now, but hadn’t gotten any closer to her goal. If she was going to make any progress, she would need to interrogate the person at the top of the school food chain. There was only one who fit that description. Miyuri Tsujidou, the daughter of the current dean. She marched into Miyuri’s room, and came upon a sight that she hadn’t been expecting.

It had been a long time since Miyuri donned the outfit of Lily Mask, defender of the weak and savior of the breasts, but she had kept the outfit around, just in case she ever wanted to use it for something private. Katja might be into that sort of thing. She had stripped down to prepare for her transformation. First would come the school uniform with its dashing shade of blue, than the pure white apron, then the red mask that made her into another person. She already had on the boots. Her body was shivering, thinking of that wave of energy coursing through her body and launching itself out her stiff nipples, eradicating evil in its wake.

So she wasn’t expecting Mutsumi to come in and witness her with only her mask on. Mutsumi got a gleam in her eye, the same kind she had around Mafuyu. Miyuri’s tits were bigger than Mafuyu’s. Her nipples didn’t look as tasty, but it was clear someone had been sucking on them recently. Mutusmi lowered her breasts in front of Miyuri’s face, and made her presence known.

“Hey, Tsujidou,” she said. “What’s goin’ on with the mask?”

“Nothing!” said Miyuri, taking it off, “I am definitely not the world-famous Lily Mask! Never!”

“Y’know, Lily, I’d be willing to keep your secret,” said Mutusmi, pulling back her dress to reveal her ample breasts, “if you give me a little service. I’ll even give you something in return. You scratch my back, I scratch yours.”

“O...okay...” said Miyuri.

Miyuri fondled Mutusmi’s breast in her hand. It was slightly smaller than her own, but still of a larger than average size. It was plush and elastic, and her nipples were large as well. Miyuri lifted up the flesh of the breast and took it in her mouth. She gently sucked on the hard nipple, soothing the areola with her tongue. The smell of Mutusmi’s cleavage flowed up her nose, making her head feel warm and a little light. She was so used to being sucked on that the chance of sucking on another girl was arousing, and exciting. Feeling the texture of the nipple with her tongue was amazing.

Mutsumi’s panties were stained with a sticky transparent love juice as Miyuri fondled her breast. The Tsujidou girl was eager to listen to her commands. She could get used to this. Mutsumi felt her pussy begin to throb and her clit become erect. She patted Miyuri on her head and kindly asked her to stop.

“Okay, that’s enough,” she said, “I don’t wanna cum right here in your room. The cleanup would suck. Speaking of sucking, why don’t you let me work my magic on your breasts. They’re looking mighty delicious.”

Miyuri uncovered her breasts, fluffing them up with her hands so Mutsumi could reach her cherry pink nipples with ease. “Be gentle,” Miyuri said. Mutsumi lowered her lips onto Miyuri’s teat, covering the nipple with her saliva before enveloping it in her lips. She pulled the breast flesh forward with her mouth, stretching the nipple just enough to give Miyuri a burst of pleasure when it snapped back into place. She touched the edges of the pink nub with her teeth, and Miyuri moaned in pleasure. This was different from the way Katja sucked on her breasts. It felt like it was building up to something, not being done simply to tease her.

This mutual suckling session wouldn’t last long, because Tomo walked through the open door next. She jumped up and down, shaking her breasts and splattering her mother’s milk across the floor. “Yay! You two are already into it!” she was saying, “I want to test your soma, too. I think I can unlock it with my mouth or something. Oh, and you two are free to suck on my boobs all you like. I have lots more milk left in there.”

“You... want us to?” asked Mutsumi. “I heard that ya had inverted nipples, Yamanobe. They look pretty bright and perky to me.”

“Another pair of breasts so soon?” asked Miyuri. “If this keeps up, it may even become a habit. Yamanobe, I know I’ve teased you many times before, but that’s because I’m jealous that your breasts are so much bigger than mine. Can I drink from them, as a show of friendship?”

“It’s all you can drink from the Tomo fountain,” said Tomo, pushing up her breasts. Small jets of milk came out of the end of her nipples, rolling down her mounds and covering her hands in a coat of milky white.

Miyuri took Tomo’s left breast, and Mutsumi took her right. They gave each other a mutual glance of antagonism, and began sucking on Tomo’s breasts passionately. They were turning it into a game. This was a first for Tomo. She had pushed both of her nipples together and sucked on them, but never before had she had two people sucking on each breast at once. The different ways they used their tongues and lips to caress her nipples sent her into an ecstatic trance, where the only thing on her mind was continuing to ejaculate soma from her sore nipples, squirting it into the back of Miyuri and Mutsumi’s mouths.

“So this is the power of a Maria?” thought Miyuri as she sucked Tomo dry. “It tastes so pure. Like cream and sugar have already been mixed in her breasts. I think I even detect a hint of chocolate. Or maybe it can taste like whatever I want it to be. This is the ultimate soma.” She took her mouth off Tomo’s breast for a moment and, milk still dripping from her lips, looked up at Tomo endearingly. “Would you be my mother?”

“I... don’t really understand the question,” said Tomo.

Mutsumi had gone after Mafuyu and her ordinary-sized breasts. Tomo hadn’t been around, and thus had evaded her eye. If only she had known who Tomo was earlier! These were heaven-sent breasts, ones that made hers pale in comparison. They were big, sure, but they hadn’t been affected by gravity. Tomo wasn’t showing any sign of back trouble. Not to mention her soma. Mutsumi had hers praised in the past, but the way Tomo’s flowed into her throat and filled her mouth, lingering just long enough before the next squirt came and started teasing her taste buds all over again, was perfect.

“Are ya tellin’ me your inverted nipples are the key to being a good Maria?” asked Mutsumi.

“I never thought that was the case. Inverted nipples are kind of a bother,” said Tomo. “I don’t mind if you see my breasts, though. So, how does my soma taste?”

The two women replied, their voices muffled by Tomo’s nipples deep in their mouths. “It’s perfect!”

“Lovely, lovely,” Tomo said. She grabbed her breasts and slowly pulled her saliva and milk stained nipples from their lips. “Can I drink your soma, too?”

Miyuri and Mutsumi exchanged a confused glance at each other. “Huh?”

“This will only take a minute!” Tomo said.

Tomo grabbed one of Miyuri’s breasts and one of Mutsumi’s, pushing them together until their flesh was rubbing up against each other. She squeezed around the meat of their breasts. Their nipples inched closer together until their areolae were overlapping. Tomo bent down on her knee and opened her mouth wide. She took the two nipples, one small and dark pink, the other large and lighter shaded, into her mouth at the same time. The suction of her mouth kept their breasts together. She continued massaging their other nipples with her hands, loving the feeling of the erect bumps rolling around on her palm.

Their nipples became hot, throbbing inside Tomo’s mouth. All the soma that had been building up in their breasts began to dribble into her throat, sliding down to her stomach. Their tastes mixed inside her, creating a unique flavor that Tomo had never tasted before. She let go of Miyuri’s nipple for a moment, a trail of milk and saliva linking her tongue to the point, and focused on Mutsumi’s breast for a moment.

This was the first Maria that Sasha had used, before Teresa entered the picture. Tomo nursed from Mutsumi’s breast, letting the flavor slosh around inside her mouth. It was similar to Teresa’s, but the first taste could be felt sooner, and had a kick to it that could wake someone up from their sleep. Even the smell of her breast milk was more powerful than a normal Maria. Once Mutsumi’s contents made their way down her throat, there was a distinctly feminine feel to the aftertaste, kind of like what she had in her mouth after eating out Mafuyu’s pussy.

“Yours is pretty good,” Tomo said. “Let’s see how yours is, Miyuri.”

Miyuri squeezed down on her nipple, spraying a small arc of milk onto Tomo’s face. “Someone with my upbringing is sure to have the finest bred milk in all of Japan!” she said. “I can promise you, you won’t be disappointed.”

Tomo sucked on Miyuri’s nipple after lapping up the milk around her lips. Miyuri’s had a soft flavor to it, a kind of warmth that she hadn’t tasted in any soma other than her own. The flavor was mild, but more exotic than most of the breast milk from around campus. Tomo sucked loudly from Miyuri’s breast, gulping down large quantities of soma. The warmth got to her head, and slowly, a feeling of sleepiness came over her body.

“My belly feels so full,” Tomo said. “Running around campus has worn out my boobs. Miyuri, I’m just going to rest here. Good night.”

Tomo fell onto Miyuri’s bed. She rolled up into a ball, using her own enormous breasts like a pillow. Her tongue instinctively shot out in her sleep, sucking up the last drops of milk from her nipples. There was an intense milky aroma around Tomo that Mutsumi felt was too powerful to get near.

“It wouldn’t be fair to attack her now,” Mutsumi said.

Miyuri finished getting dressed, opting to change into her school uniform. She left the mask of her alter ego on, though. It would make her upcoming idea better. “Sendou, I want you to find everyone Tomo has sucked off. If she wants soma, we’ll give her a special treat when she wakes up.”

She whispered the details in Mutsumi’s ear. Mutsumi lifted her skirt and showed Miyuri her sopping wet panties. “I’ve been ready for something like this for a long time.”


	5. Busty Marias' Holy Orgy

Tomo wasn’t sure where she was. She had slept well, and a long, peaceful dream. A dream about boobs, floating on an ocean of soma on a tiny canoe, one that she had many times before. Then she saw a golden light, and woke up. She was on top of a warm water mattress, gently bobbing back and forth. Her eyes readjusted to the dim light. She got a good look down at her body - her breasts were once again feeling full to the bursting point, her nipples so pink the looked red, drops of soma spilling out from the tip of her nipple. Her stomach had swollen up to where she looked pregnant. Tomo gently slapped her hand across her stomach, and felt something warm bubbling inside her gut. Her butthole was stopped up with her favorite plug - the exact one she had used on Mafuyu a week ago.

“What’s going on?” asked Tomo.

“You like soma so much, we decided to give you a special soma orgy,” said Mutsumi. “You’re ours for the evening, Yamanobe.”

Oikawa, Mutsumi, Mafuyu, Miyuri and Teresa walked out of the darkness. They stood underneath the dim overhanging light, surrounding Tomo in a circle. Teresa and Oikawa were looking down on Tomo’s tits curiously. Miyuri looked embarrassed to be here, but was still taking part in the festivities. Mutsumi was making glances at Mafuyu’s swollen breasts, and Mafuyu was standing directly in front of Tomo’s spread eagle legs, staring down into her eyes with a warm look of friendship.

Each of them was completely nude, except for a flesh-colored strap-on attached to their waist. The phallus obscured their pubic hair, but left the contours of their asses visible in profile. Tomo looked at the various pairs of breasts shaking over her head. From Oikawa’s mature, dark nipples to Miyuri’s light, erect tips were all bouncing up and down, covered in sweat and the last shimmering traces of Tomo’s saliva.

The gathered girls rubbed their hands over their breasts, starting from the back and squeezing the flesh between their fingers, sliding over sweat and breast milk with a light squeaking noise. When their hands reached their nipples, they pinched the tips between their fingers and jerked them back and forth. Their tips had already been erect when they arrived, but none of them were expressing soma yet. They had been letting it build up until Tomo was ready.

“My belly hurts,” Tomo said, “What’s this about?”

“We got rid of your excess soma by pumping it into your ass,” said Oikawa. “You filled up again really quickly. I knew your breasts were something special, Tomo.”

“You look like you’re a preggo!” said Mutsumi. “What do you think of Yamanobe’s fat belly, Mafuyu?”

Mafuyu choked on her words. “I... I think it’s cute. For some reason, a pregnant stomach suits you, Tomo.”

“She is truly an image of the holy mother,” said Teresa, straining her voice through the rising pleasure in her body. “It’s fitting that we hold this sacred ceremony to douse her in the milk of the holy maidens’.”

“Mine is the best, of course,” said Miyuri, who was the only one in the room wearing something extra - the disguise of Lily Mask - “but this cocktail of soma will be splendid! It was worth it dragging you to this private room in my mansion.”

“So that’s where we...” Tomo winced as she felt the milk in her belly and her bosom shaking around again, “...are. Spray me with your soma all you want!” She opened her mouth wide.

The five maidens masturbated their smooth and slippery breasts at a faster and faster pace, until the tips of their nipples were tingling with a red-hot sensation. They squeezed down near their nipples, and jets of creamy, milky-white soma sprayed onto Tomo’s face and cleavage and stomach and thighs. It rolled down her body, leaving lines in its wake, staining her hair and her lips with its sticky texture.

Tomo’s wide-open mouth caught droplets coming from all directions. Urara’s soma mingled with Mutsumi’s, and Miyuri’s and Mafuyu’s overlapped into a mixture that was equal parts cream and sugar. Some of the milk being sprayed onto Tomo was thin, coming from the front of the breast, while the rest had the consistency of liquid butter and a body-temperature warmth, coming from deeper in their chests. Oikawa’s breasts had the hardest pressure, but Mafuyu was producing the most milk in a single squirt.

They blew their loads onto Tomo, never stopping until their breasts were about to be milked dry. The milk ran down their nipples and across their stomachs, until it reached the tip of the strap-ons. The reverse side of the dildos were stuck deep in their pussies, grinding against the pleats of their vaginal walls with every shake of their tits. There wasn’t a body in the room that wasn’t stained with a potent smelling mixture of pussy juice, breast milk and raw sweat. Drops of milk gathered at the ends of the fake cocks, a milky white substance about to drip out.

“Yay!” Tomo said, “Everyone’s pouring their soma on me! I couldn’t be happier!” She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Miyuri’s nipple was starting to soften. “You might want to suck on one of your breasts. It helps keep the milk flowing.”

“As the holy Maria says,” replied Teresa.

She grabbed her left breast and pushed her nipple up to her mouth. The scent of her own milk attracted her. It was calming and delicious, and begging to be drank. All five repeated as Teresa had done, holding one of their tits in their mouth through the power of pure suction, drinking their own milk ravenously. Their own freshly-squeezed milk flowed back into their stomachs, filling their bodies with their own warmth, producing more milk in their heavy chests.

Mutsumi was the first to stop her self-feeding. She bent down over Tomo, waving her light brown anus in Tomo’s face. Her cock was dangling just above the busty girl’s mouth, the molded glans dripping with soma. “Yamanobe, would you suck my cock if you could get soma out of it?” she said, pushing the cock head against Tomo’s cheeks.

“Sure!” Tomo replied. She opened her mouth, still wet from the soma she had drank earlier, and wrapped her soft lips around the stiff penis. She sucked off the drops of soma, licking around the head and the shaft until she had swallowed every last drop of Mutsumi’s breast milk.

Oikawa lowered herself gently. Her ass touched against Tomo’s swollen belly, disturbing the milk sloshing around inside. She slid her dick between Tomo’s boobs, asking her to suck her soma, and some of Tomo’s own, that was gathering on the head. Tomo moaned as the cock slid between her breasts, brushing past her sensitive nipples. She licked the glans in small spurts, removing the layer of milk one lick at a time. Before long, all that was left on Urara’s strap on was Tomo’s own saliva.

Tomo sat up, eager for more soma. “Can I get this soma out of my belly already?” she asked. “More’s been building up in there and my tits are feeling kind of sore, too. I just want to share it all with you.”

“Not until we’re done,” said Miyuri haughtily.

She poked her cock against Tomo’s cheeks. Teresa did the same from the other side. Tomo slurped up the milk that had gathered along the edges of Miyuri’s cock while stroking Teresa’s with her hand. She pushed her face into Miyuri’s dick, jiggling the strap-on and Miyuri’s breasts together. Tomo changed dicks, now rubbing Miyuri’s slaver-covered phallus. She licked the soma she had gathered from Teresa off her hand, and then set about sucking the nun’s fat fake cock, hitting Teresa’s G spot so had she moaned in pleasure.

“I know how to please Tomo the best, leave this to me,” said Mafuyu. She pushed Tomo against the wall, squeezing her breasts against a window that was barely visible in the darkness. Mafuyu grabbed onto the sides of Tomo’s breasts, massaging them and tweaking her best friend’s nipples while she slowly pierced the entrance of Tomo’s wet, pink snatch with her strap on.

“It’s warm inside you, Tomo,” said Mafuyu, “I can feel it through the dildo.”

“Mafuyu, your fat cock is inside me!” Tomo moaned. “This feels really, really good! I feel like I’m going to cum already! My breasts, my butt, my pussy, everything!”

Mafuyu slid in and out of Tomo, massaging her intestines through the inside of her pussy. Her gently vibrating dildo thrust in and out of her and Tomo, making them both shiver in pleasure. Tomo turned around and kissed Mafuyu, running her hands across Mafuyu’s sweat and soma-stained breasts. When the two kissed each other, their breath tasted of breast milk. They were drowning in a sea of soma and sexual juices, oblivious to everyone else in the room.

Tomo’s pussy tensed up around the dildo, and she squirted a small jet of pussy juice onto Mafuyu’s thighs. Mafuyu felt Tomo’s butthole twitching against her belly button. She slowly pulled the plug out of Tomo’s rectum. The pure girl’s pink anus throbbed for a moment, and released a wave of soma out of her ass and onto the floor, creating a large, sweet and sour-smelling puddle at her feet.

“Did you cum?” Mafuyu asked.

“I came...” Tomo said. She returned to the mattress and reclined on her back, masturbating her breasts as the five who had brought her here had done before. Oikawa, Miyuri, Mafuyu, Mutsumi and Teresa leaned over Tomo’s enormous tits, wondering what she was doing. “Thank you for giving me your soma. I really appreciate it. My boobs feel.. feel...”

“Feel what?” asked Mafuyu.

“They’re going to buuuuurst!” said Tomo lustily.

Tomo squeezed down on her titflesh. Pure white milk sprayed from her nipples like a fire hydrant. All the pressure she had built up in her breasts was released in a single spray, dousing the faces of all five girls with her rich soma. Tomo’s release of her milk continued unbroken for a full ten seconds until her breasts were feeling light, and dry, and spread around the room. She had painted the walls with her milk. Everyone licked some of Tomo’s soma off themselves, getting horny once more from the taste.

Tomo wrapped her arms and her breasts around Mafuyu’s leg. She removed the strap-on, and kept licking up the line of Mafuyu’s thigh until her face was buried in Mafuyu’s pussy. “It tastes even better when it’s flavored with our milk,” Tomo said, her tongue rolling around in Mafuyu’s slit.

“Tomo, everyone’s watching!” Mafuyu said.

“I don’t care,” Tomo said, “My breasts make the world happy, but you make me happy! I love you, Mafuyu!”

Mafuyu pulled her pussy away from Tomo’s mouth, and bent down on her knees to Tomo’s level. The two girls’ breasts swung back and forth, their nipples softening. Mafuyu dug her fingers into Tomo’s sunken nubs, and pushed them in and out with her fingers. “I love you, too, Tomo. Just make sure to milk yourself.”

Tomo smiled. She couldn’t be happier.

* * *

**Somallier Lizzie’s Corner**

This is Elizabeth, the Titanium Qwaser! No, a female Qwaser cannot drink their own milk, even if they make themselves produce it. A Maria drinking their own won’t have much effect either, but it’s still arousing. Everyone in this story has big boobs, but a flat-chested Maria can be just as swell. Every girl out there can make soma, so don’t forget to have breasts filled with hopes and dreams!


End file.
